Progressive Conservative Party (Luthori)
Blue|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Mayoralties|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Duchy Assembly Members|Seats3 = |Website = www.progressiveconservative.lu|politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties in Luthori|elections = Elections in Luthori|party_logo = }} The Progressive Conservative Party, colloquially known as either the PCP or Progressive Conservatives, was a right-wing political party in the Holy Luthori Empire. The party's first leader was Peter Buckley, who served from 3925 until his resignation in 3940. Buckley also served as first PCP Imperial Chancellor of the Holy Luthori Empire from 3935 to 3939. The last leader of the PCP was Thomas Buckley from 3950 to 3960. In July 3960, the party was renamed and succeeded by the Hosian Democratic Union. History The Progressive Conservative Party was founded by Peter Buckley and a number of former Luthori National Union Party members disappointed at the right-wing policies on social issues and the party's focus on religion. The first Progressive Conservative Conference took place in 3925 in the Duchy of Orange where members unanimously elected Peter Buckley as Party Leader. The Progressive Conservative Party first contested in the General Election of 3926 but failed to win any seats in the Imperial Diet of Luthori; however, this was largely due to fact that the Party was relatively new and voters did not know what to make of it, as exit polls showed. In the General Election of 3930, the Progressive Conservative Party won 28 out of 355 seats in the Imperial Diet, with Party Leader Peter Buckley winning his own seat in Orange. Due to the fact that a government could not be formed for a year and a half following the election, Peter Buckley had proposed a LNUP/LA/PCP/Alternative Coalition which failed by a large margin. There were rumors that some party members doubted Buckley could lead the party to further gains in the General Election of 3934 due to his moderate stances on social issues which hurt the PCP in traditionally conservative districts. Nevertheless, Buckley and the party exhibited a sharper turn to the right on social issues with the introduction of Don't Ask Don't Tell legislation to the floor of the Imperial Diet and other socially conservative measures proposed to build support with social conservative voters who have long been the base of support for the Luthori National Union Party. In the 3934 election, the Progressive Conservative Party came in second place winning 74 seats out of the 455 seats in the Imperial Diet. Pursuant to the election, the PCP proposed a government lead by the LNUP and including the Liberal Alliance, but it failed to pass and the inability of the Imperial Diet to form a government along with the disbanding of three left-wing parties resulted in the 3934 snap election. Following the election, the PCP won 97 seats and formed a government with the LLDP and the LA. Peter Buckley thus became the first Party Leader to serve as Imperial Chancellor. The Buckley Ministry was largely popular among all Luthori citizens due to reforms and a public presence, but compromise on certain social issues (and the rise of the Luthori Democratic Movement Party) devastated the party in the 3938 General Election, in which the PCP lost 45 seats, down from the 97 it held previously. In the pursuant snap election, the PCP gained 1 seat. After the Progressive Conservative Party was sacked from the LNUP-led coalition government following a cabinet shuffle, longtime leader and party founder Peter Buckley resigned. Then Party Whip Roslyn Winship was elected Leader and drove the PCP to the far right, encompassing much of the conservative, religious base which had previously supported other parties. Following the disbanding of the LNUP prior to the 3942 Election, the PCP became the largest political party and won the premierships of two duchies: Yodukan and Utagia. Thomas Buckley was elected Premier of Yodukan and Stuart Foster was elected Premier of Utagia. Ideology For most of its history, the Progressive Conservative Party identified as center-right and was seen as to the left of the Luthori National Union Party and to the right of the Luthori Liberal Democratic Party. On fiscal issues, the party has always favored a small albeit centralized national government, deregulation of industry, and fewer taxes. On social issues, the party began as staunchly secular and early on advocated for a stricter separation of church and state, although the party remained an ardent supporter of the monarchy and other social conservative policies. Under the leadership of Roslyn Winship, however, the party began adopting socially conservative policies which attracted many religious supporters. Religious conservatives now form a strong base of PCP support. Electoral History | |} Leadership Category:Luthori Parties Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political Parties in Luthori